Stop It!
by letbeyours
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku, Yoongi." -Park Jimin / "Berhentilah melamarku, Park." -Min Yoongi. Minyoon. Jimin!Seme, Yoongi!Uke. boyxboy. BL! (Maaf kalau ketikan acak2an, karena ngetik di hp dan dalam perjalanan :D)


**Stop it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **MinYoon/MinGa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena sibuk menghitung bintang di langit, kelak kau akan kehilangan bulan yang selalu menerangimu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy reading.._**

"Hmmm...ada apa?" ujarnya dengan suara berat.

"Aku merindukanmu," balas seseorang di ujung sana.

"Berhentilah menghubungiku di tengah malam, Park. Aku butuh tidur," jawabnya malas.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku? Sebegitu mudahnya kau melupakan aku? Melupakan kisah cinta kita selama 5 tahun?"

"Ya Tuhan, Park Jimin! Kita baru bertemu tadi siang. Kenapa kau jadi membuat drama di tengah malam begini. Tidurlah, apa kau tak lelah menggangguku?" kali ini Yoongi tak tahan lagi dengan ulah Jimin padanya. Dengan suara lantang ia membentak si penelpon dan menghasilkan kekehan dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Selamat tidur mantanku tersayang. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku. _I Love You_."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan tidak penting di tengah malam itu.

 ** _~Stop It~_**

Min Yoongi. Seorang namja manis bermulut pedas, tapi berhati lembut dan setia. Walaupun ia terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja, sebenarnya ia sangat lemah dan rapuh. Terutama jika berkaitan dengan sang mantan kekasih, Park Jimin.

Ia tak pernah mampu menolak apapun permintaan Jimin sekalipun itu menyakiti hatinya.

Hubungan percintaan mereka memang telah berakhir, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan saling membenci seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Mereka tetap dekat dan saling melengkapi. Bedanya adalah Yoongi tak pernah lagi mau disentuh oleh Jimin.

Park Jimin. Namja tampan bermulut puitis. Sangat pandai merangkai kata-kata manis hingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan masuk ke dalam pusaran pesonanya. Namun, hal itu bukan menjadi kekuatan melainkan menjadi kelemahannya. Ia sangat mudah terjebak hubungan tanpa status dengan seseorang karena ulah mulut manisnya sendiri. Karena kebiasaan mulutnya itu, ia kehilangan kekasih setianya yang telah menjalani suka duka bersamanya selama 5 tahun.

Bukannya Jimin tak setia, Jimin hanya kesulitan mengubah sifat buruknya yang satu ini. Ada kepuasan tersendiri bisa menaklukan orang lain dan bertekuk lutut dengan pesonanya. Tanpa ia sadari karena pemikiran konyolnya itu seseorang bisa terluka dan berdarah-darah menahan sakit di hatinya. Orang itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi.

 ** _~Stop It~_**

"Hei! Kenapa kau lesu begitu? Apa ada masalah dengan salah satu pemujamu?" tanya Yoongi pada mantan kekasihnya yang tengah bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

Ya. Mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama. Yoongi adalah salah satu manager di perusahaan yang Jimin pimpin. Tentu saja hubungan mereka telah terjalin sebelum mereka bekerja di perusahaan itu. Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berhubungan ketika mereka masih kuliah dan berlanjut ketika mereka sama-sama diterima di salah satu perusahan terbesar yang ternyata milik dari keluarga Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku tak peduli jika bermasalah dengan mereka. Ini masalah lain. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ kembali menanyakan kapan kita akan menikah," ujarnya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut.

"Lagi? Mereka masih tidak terima hubungan kita telah berakhir? Ayolah, ini bahkan sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak kita putus."

Yoongi tersenyum miring dan menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Mereka tak akan pernah menerima hubungan kita berakhir, Yoongi. Bagi mereka kau adalah menantu terbaik. Takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dalam keluargaku."

" _Ck!_ Mereka bahkan tak pernah tau jika anaknya lah yang tidak pernah memperjuangkanku," Yoongi berdecak malas dihadapan Jimin sambil bersedekap.

"Siapa yang tidak memperjuangkanmu, sayang? Aku selalu menomor satukanmu diantara yang lainnya. Kau adalah calon istriku satu-satunya. Aku bahkan tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun semenjak kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak dua tahun yang lalu," ujarnya santai.

"Kau memang tak menjalin hubungan dengan mereka secara resmi, Park. Tapi apa kau pernah menolak ajakan mereka untuk kencan di luar? Kau bahkan secara diam-diam melakukan apa saja agar mereka tetap terpesona denganmu. Ah, memuakkan sekali."

Yoongi mulai merasakan emosi menguasai dirinya.

Ada penyesalan telah bertanya pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Jangan salahkan Yoongi, salahkan saja hatinya yang sangat peduli itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat Yoongi mulai beranjak dari ruangannya.

"Kembali ke mejaku. Kau kira aku kesini untuk kencan. Aku kesini untuk kerja," balas Yoongi sinis dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin tak tinggal diam. Ia mengekori Yoongi yang kini tengah berjalan kembali ke ruangannya. Yoongi sendiri tak menyadari jika Jimin mengikutinya. Ketika telah sampai di ruangannya, Yoongi baru terperanjat mendapati Jimin yang tiba-tuba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku."

"Menikahlah denganku. Hm?" Jimin mulai berbisik di telinganya.

Yoongi menghela napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Jika ini lamaran sungguhan, pasti ia sudah terbang karena berbunga-bunga. Tapi, yang melamarnya adalah Jimin. Pria yang sudah ribuan kali melontarkan kalimat memabukkan itu padanya.

Pernah sekali Yoongi mengiyakan permintaan Jimin. Tapi, bukan persiapan pernikahan yang indah yang diterimanya, melainkan menemukan ribuan message menjijikkan dari si pemuja-pemuja pada ponsel Jimin ketika mereka tengah membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan di salah satu cafe. 'Jimin tak pernah berubah' pikirnya. Kejadian itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga membuat Yoongi muak dengan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan Jimin.

Yoongi melepaskan tangan Jimin yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Kau tidak lelah menarik ulur perasaanku? Aku juga punya batas kesabaran, Jimin-ah," ujar Yoongi sambil menatap dalam kedua bola mata gelap milik Jimin.

Jimin menunduk, ia tak sanggup menatap mata sendu itu lama-lama. Ia dapat melihat ada luka yang begitu dalam di dalam manik mata Yoongi dan luka itu karena dirinya.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya ini dengan erat. Tapi, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya belum sanggup memberikan kebahagiaan secara utuh seperti yang Yoongi inginkan.

Ia belum bisa mengubah kebiasaan buruknya yang suka bermain-main di belakang Yoongi.

"Keluar. Aku ingin sendiri."

Suara bernada dingin dan datar dari Yoongi membuat Jimin segera menarik dirinya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Tanpa ia tahu, seseorang di belakangnya mulai melemah karena sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

'Kau kembali mengacak-acak hatiku, Park.'

Yoongi menghempaskan diri di kursi kerja miliknya. Matanya terpejam dan airmata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ada rasa senang terselip sedikit ketika mendengar Jimin mengatakan bahwa posisinya tak tergantikan dalam keluarganya. Namun, rasa senang itu sirna ketika menyadari sikap Jimin yang tak kunjung berubah.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku begitu mencintainya. Tak adakah pengganti dirinya yang Kau siapkan untukku?"

Yoongi kembali menangisi takdirnya.

Bukannya Yoongi tak pernah mencoba membina hubungan yang baru dengan seseorang, tapi Jimin selalu merusaknya dengan mengancam orang yang tengah mendekatinya. Bahkan omelan panjang Yoongi ibarat angin lalu bagi namja tampan itu. Yang ia tau, Yoongi hanya miliknya dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

"Aku harus mengakhirinya."

 ** _~Stop It~_**

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Min Yoongi! Buka pintunya!"

 _Tok! Tok! Tok! Braak!_

Pintu itu di ketuk membabi buta dan sesekali ditendangnya.

"Min Yoongi! Aku tau kau di dalam. Cepat buka pintunya!" Jimin berteriak-teriak di luar apartemen Yoongi seperti orang kesetanan.

 _Klek!_

Pintu itu terbuka.

Jimin segera mencengkram pundak si pembuka pintu.

"Apa maksudmu menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri di mejaku?" tanya Jimin setengah berteriak.

Yoongi terdiam, wajahnya hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Jimin yang tengah berwajah murka dihadapannya.

"Cepat jawab! Apa maksud semua ini? Apa kau berusaha menjauhiku?" Jimin mulai berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Yoongi menangis. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa. Ia hanya ingin menghindari Jimin. Ingin Jimin intropeksi diri dengan semua sikapnya. Ingin Jimin berubah.

Jimin mulai melunak ketika melihat Yoongi menangis. Melihat Yoongi menangis seperti ini selalu menjadi kelemahan Jimin. Semurka apapun dirinya, akan reda dengan sendirinya jika airmata itu mulai menetes. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Yoongi. Ia menyadari tak mungkin Yoongi mengambil keputusan jika tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Berhentilah menarik ulur hatiku, Jimin- _ah_. Aku lelah. Jika kau tak bisa menjadikanku satu-satunya milikmu, lepaskan aku."

Yoongi terisak dalam pelukan Jimin dan membuat namja itu menegang dibuatnya. Jimin seperti tertampar mendengar pernyataan menyedihkan Yoongi. Ia tak menyangka Yoongi seterluka ini karena ulahnya. Yoongi yang selama ini dikenalnya selalu tersenyum dan menanggapi permintaannya dengan nada bercanda.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tau kau begitu terluka karena sikapku. Maafkan aku, Yoongi."

Jimin mulai menangkup wajah Yoongi dan mengecup perlahan bibir mungil itu. Ia sudah bersiap mendapat tamparan dari Yoongi karena sudah melewati batas karena menyentuh Yoongi. Namun, Yoongi justru tak melawan. Namja manis itu berpikir mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadi, ia membiarkan saja Jimin memperlakukannya seperti saat ini. Yoongi bahkan tak ragu membalas kecupan Jimin di bibirnya.

Kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut. Mereka telah terbawa suasana. Tak ada lagi batasan antara mantan kekasih.

Jimin mulai menggendong tubuh mungil Yoongi dan membawanya ke kamar tidur. Direbahkannya tubuh Yoongi perlahan. Pun seperti tadi, Yoongi kembali tak melawan apapun perlakuan Jimin padanya.

Jimin kembali melumat bibir tipis Yoongi. Kali ini lebih lembut dan lebih perlahan yang membuat Yoongi semakin terhanyut. Lengannya bahkan sudah bertengger di leher belakang Jimin dan menuntut namja tampan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Jimin mulai menurunkan kecupan dan jilatannya ke arah leher Yoongi ketika Yoongi mulai berontak karena napasnya mulai sesak. Jimin menyesap dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher putih mulus Yoongi hingga lenguhan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil si manis. Namun, saat pikiran mereka mulai berkabut napsu, kesadaran Yoongi mulai terkumpul. Dengan bersusah payah ia meminta Jimin untuk berhenti. Jimin yang masih dilingkupi nafsu tak memperdulikan Yoongi yang sudah meronta-ronta di bawah kungkungannya.

Tak ada cara lain, Yoongi mulai menangis.

"Lepaskan aku Jimin. Kita tak boleh seperti ini," isaknya.

Mendengar isakan Yoongi, perlahan Jimin mulai sadar. Secepat kilat ia bangkit dari tubuh Yoongi yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya. Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang lepas kendali. Jimin membawa Yoongi yang masih menangis dan menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku lepas kendali."

Yoongi tak menjawab permintaann maaf Jimin padanya. Hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang masih keluar dari bibirnya.

Jimin kembali membaringkan dirinya dan Yoongi di atas ranjang dan memeluk mantan kekasihnya itu.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jimin- _ah_." Yoongi mulai membuka suara.

"Hmm."

"Aku...akan pergi ke Paris," ujar Yoongi pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Namun, Jimin mendengarnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera memandang Yoongi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Aku akan pergi ke Paris dan tinggal disana."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi dari sisiku? _Ha_?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Jimin dan menarik tangan namja tampan itu hingga kembali berbaring di sisinya.

"Besok pagi aku akan berangkat dan aku akan menunggumu di bandara. Jika kau menghampiriku ke bandara, aku akan membatalkan keberangkatanku dan menikah denganmu. Tapi jika kau tak datang, hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir dan kau tak boleh lagi menghubungiku." ujar Yoongi dengan suara setenang mungkin. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah Jimin tampak bingung dan berpikir. Jimin bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata dan hanya menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Jawablah esok hari di bandara. Sekarang temani aku tidur."

 ** _~Stop It~_**

07.30 AM

 **Incheon International Airport**

Namja putih pucat itu sudah duduk manis sambil menunggu waktu keberangkatannya. Setengah jam lagi waktu untuknya menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya terbang ke Paris.

Ia mulai melirik jam tangannya.

"Dia tidak datang" gumamnya sambil tersenyum getir.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Yoongi sudah tau jawabannya seperti ini. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbohong jika di sudut hatinya yang lain, Yoongi sangat mengharapkan kedatangan Jimin. Namun, apa mau dikata, ketidakhadiran Jimin sduah menjawab segalanya.

Sambil menunggu waktu, Yoongi mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka aplikasi Instagramnya. Ia kembali tersenyum pahit dan meneteskan airmata ketika melihat sebuah foto unggahan seseorang. Foto yang menunjukkan seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk seorang namja tampan. Namja yang ditunggunya saat ini.

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin-ah."

 ** _~Stop It~_**

08.30 AM

 **Incheon International Airport**

Namja tampan itu berlari tergesa-gesa dengan napas memburu menuju terminal keberangkatan menuju Paris. Ia masih tertidur lelap ketika Yoongi meninggalkannya tadi pagi.

Betapa bodohnya ia yang lebih memilih tidur daripada menghentikan namja manis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dia mulai menangis karena tidak dapat menemukan namja manis itu dimanapun.

"Min Yoongi. Maafkan kebodohanku."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Satu lagi karya abal-abal yang aku publish.

Mian kalau bikin sakit mata bacanya.

Maklum masih amatir.

Review Juseyo


End file.
